Clone Wars Chronicles: Meet the Solo Family
by Queen Callisto
Summary: The immediate following sequel to "Secret of the Sands." Han might have been raised by space gypsies, but he had a real family who gave him a real name. Just who were the Solos exactly? And what ties did they have to the Skywalkers long before Leia and Han ever laid eyes on each other? Anakin and Janna thought that faces from their long past had been gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ani! Come home Ani!"_

_Anakin was in the middle of winning another Eye of Mersa game with Kitster. He was so sure that he was going to win this time. He just had to. He was getting so tired of having to hear Kitster say how amazing he was all because he was a Solo. 'Bounty hunters never lose. If we do, we cheat you out of winning!' He always said laughing._

_"Sorry Kitster, I gotta go. Mama's calling."_

_"Aw Ani you're always leaving right before it gets good! Does your mama like ruining our fun?"_

_"You're just jealous cuz you haven't got one!" Here Anakin stuck out his tongue like he always did before running off down the Mos Espa streets to Slave Quarter's Row._

_"Bye Ani! I'll see ya later!"_

_The slave boy stopped and turned to wave before continuing his running._

Anakin woke up and tried to catch his breath. He looked around his room in the Temple and slumped back into the pillow. It was just a dream. It wasn't one of his most disturbing dreams, that was a huge bonus. But it kept coming back to haunt him.

Was the Force telling him he was about to lose a friend that he hadn't seen in years now? Thart would just be his luck.

"No," he said. "Not Jesse Kit Solo. He's on top of galaxy. Heck he's inheriting an entire bounty hunter dynasty! What could ever go wrong in his life?"

A shrill whistle came from the blue and white astromech droid in the corner. Anakin grinned and looked up at the ceiling. There was nothing for him to be worried about.

Janna Skywalker hated the fact that her master was dragging her back to Tatooine was something lame she had been told about "overcoming fearful shadows of the past" or whatever. If she was afraid, she was never going to admit it. Not ever. But this part of Mos Eisley was more her kind of scum. It was darker, more shadowy, and the best part not a sign of the slave yards in sight.

"You're anxious child," Count Dooku said.

"Excited Master."

She knew that she wasn't fooling anyone. Especially not the ancient Sith Lord.

"I think some time away from your Holocrons and books would do you some good."

She witheld a deep sigh. She had been so excited before he dragged her out this way. With some aid from Jezel of course, she was getting closer and closer to discovering the deepest depths of her family history. Or at least as deep as books could get her. She knew that all she really wanted to know lied with her brother, Anakin. All the secrets about her mother were being held by him alone at the moment. How much she wanted to hear them all!

But no, Dooku wasn't even letting her out on the battlefield yet let alone trying to have discussions with Jedi, even if one in particular happened to be her brother.

"I feel that it is more than that. I want you to let go, to become more than you were in the past."

Janna kept her eyes from rolling. She wanted to forget all her past right here forever. Now that she was reborn into a new life in the dark side, what did it matter anymore?

"Where are we heading anyway?" she asked.

"War time forces even the Sith to bend lower and accept help in the most inferior corners of the galaxy." The tone in the Sith's voice told her that he wasn't at all happy about this trip. Good, she wasn't the only one who'd be miserable.

The two slipped into a large hall. Not that it looked different from any of the other crude adobe buildings around here of course. It looked just as low and filthy Janna decided.

"Wait here," Dooku said. "I have a few allies I must confront."

Janna couldn't hold back her sigh this time as she slumped against the nearest bar. She was sure that she'd die of boredom. Forget the painful memories.

As soon as her master left something caught her weer rough sounds that reached her ears. Harsh laughter, and a few cries. She couldn't hold herself back. With one backwards glance in the direction of where her master had departed Janna slipped into the crowd. The light coming from one hall in particular told her where she should go. Janna jumped on the chance and was off. The sight she saw made her spirits soar.

"Wow," she said out loud involuntarily. "Nexu fights!"

She had heard about these deathly games and had longed to see them for herself. Her small stature was to her advantage as she weaved her way inbetween the clusters of beings. The ring was barely big enough to fit the two animals let alone give them room to fight comfortably.

Her eyes were all set to the next round that was to take place. But before the first bell even rung signaling the start, she caught a glimpse of someone who instantly shocked her to the very core


	2. Chapter 2

He came from the corner of her eye but he was there. While in the dim lights he should have gone unnoticed and unappreciated to her keen eyes this one stood out among the others to her like a shining champion. It could have been the Force whispering something to the depth of her soul, or maybe it was her own mad hope. One or the other she didn't know. But once she saw him she couldn't draw her eyes away.

The boy was different from the rest. He blended in with the rough coarsse crowd as well as anyone else did. His shirt, the plaything to vicious sharpened claws, hung in more pieces than anything to his torso now. It revealed freshly sliced skin with scarlet blood that gleamed like proud racing stripes in the light when he moved. Wether his skin was blackened by layers of dirt or burns Janna couldn't really tell. But the spark of determination in his eyes made up for whatever else the rest of him looked like.

"Two thousand for competitor in the left cage to win!" she cried out.

The murmuring noise of the crowd in this place never really stopped. But when Janna spoke voices went down somewhat and awkward glances were exchanged. She wasn't expecting the words to come out of her own mouth herself. Even with the odds, she knew that she couldn't step back now.

"Three for the nexu in the right," a Roydarian challenged.

"Eh, you can do better," someone else said. "Its only a Solo Clan kid. I'm putting down five for the Zabrak's beast on the right."

Janna felt the blood rising right through to her skin. It wasn't the words directed towards her poor judgement that bothered her. It was the one's about that "Solo Clan kid" that were getting to her. He might have been a total stranger, but something in him had won her respect.

"Ten thousand that his nexu paints the arena floor with its entrails!" she screamed now.

Her words had reached to the pits below where the contestants waited with their beasts. Even the one boy was now looking up shocked that anyone had put down money on him. Let alone some serious money.

Janna felt a grin come to her face as she took a seat to watch the next round. Something told her that this was going to be an excellent fight. Surely the Count would be glad at her investment of time. After the next round she was confident that he would be ten thousand credits richer than before.

"Master? Maaaster. Master!"

Anakin shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality. "Uh, yeah Snips great job."

"But Master you didn't even look!"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. She didn't care if she was "too old" to be pouting. Master Yoda had even given her a Senior Youngling pass, so as long as she was on her home turf here at the Temple the rules of the field didn't apply.

Anakin groaned. Why he had been given this assignment out of all things he didn't know. More importantly he didn't know why he sensing some familiar danger about all of this.

"Sorry Snips. I got lost there. Uh, what were you doing again?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and finally uncrossed her arms. "I don't know why the Council assigned us to doing this. Its kind of like an insult don't you think?"

Anakin paused and looked around the room one last time. As if they didn't have any better Jedi to choose to help rennovate a single room. Not that this was going to be any "rennovation" whatsoever. This was to be the future of the next Jedi specific medical facility right here in the Temple. But as to why his Padawan and himself had been chosen with this "assignment" both had no idea whatsoever.

"Anyways," she said. "Master Lane had asked me to file these according to name, species, and ranking. I wanted to know what you thought."

"Its a jumble of words and electronic files. It all looks the same to me."

Ahsoka glared and clicked off the datapad.

"But seriously," Anakin said. "How about you help me with these boxes of bacta viles? Caci is expecting - "

"Expecting what General Skywalker?"

Caci Lane entered the room just then with an armload of boxes herself. Ahsoka ran over and helped ease the load.

"Nothing at all Master Lane. Master Skywalker was just complementing your organization skills and ideas."

The young Jedi knight didn't look at all convinced by what the Padawan said. She might not have had much experience with the famed Jedi hero of the Republic, but she was quickly starting to learn a few things.

"Yeah its alright Caci," Anakin said. "But have you looked into security?"

Caci almost dropper her last box as she was putting it down. "Security?! Look, I just finished years of schooling at both here the Temple and abroad in the galaxy. I'm not the security expert."

For one reason or another that Anakin didn't understand yet, Caci was super sensitive about the career she was just embarking on. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was among the few unfortunate younglings who was never chosen by a master in her youth. For that reason she had no other choice but to specialize in the medical sciences program that the Temple had to offer. Sure she had her general lightsaber skills training and other assorted Force skills. But she had never been on a real mission, never gottent he chance to bond with a Master of her own. She was now just a "generic" Jedi that never got to see much excitment beyond treating a few ailments.

"Sorry _doctor_. I'm just starting to feel something off about all of this. I mean are you sure that this facility was relaly kept in the highest confidental?"

"Look, I'm not the one who deals with the politics okay? I'm just here to practice the only thing I know. Now will you two start helping or will I have to go and request someone else from the Council?"

Ahsoka shrugged in her master's direction and started unpacking the next box. Anakin decided that the battle wasn't worth fighting. But in the back of his mind the feeling kept coming back to him that told him something was wrong. Whenever he tried to bring it up again one disapproving glance from Caci was enough to shut him up.

That night however, as he lay in bed, he no longer had any feeling at all. He was told what as going on. There was that same familiar danger and hint of potential death brooding in the air.

"Finally!" he said jumping to his feet. "Now this is where the fun begins."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. If there's enough interest I promise to make the next one longer. _

Janna beamed as she looked at her sudden accumulation of wealth. Dooku thought that she was best left to her own devices and put out of the way. Well she had just showed him. Thanks to her after tonight he was over a thousand credits richer than he had been before.

"Oh Janna." She looked at the scoreboard one more time just to reassure herself. "Can you pick 'em or can you pick 'em?"

Yes, yes, it was a most impressive investment on her part. She turned to leave when something stopped her. She froze and allowed the feeling to rush through her. What was it?

In truth she was a far better shapeshifter than she was a Sith. This whole Force thing was so new to her. But her feelings were powerful without a doubt. So what was this that was nagging at her very being from seemingly nowhere?

"So I take it you're the gal I have to thank for this?"

Janna turned around. Her heart jumped straight into her throat when she saw who it was. Her eyes locked into a stranger that was somewhat familiar. It was the boy that she had taken a chance on in the Nexu pen. What was his name again? Solo. That was it.

"I don't see what you have to thank me for. I did nothing."

He smiled and shook his head. "I can tell you're not from around here."

"Maybe."

"My old man calls me the weak link in our clan. Guess it makes sense in a way. Here at the fights I'm freer, but I'm still a novelty act. You had guts placing that wager."

"I just know how to make a good invesment." She hoped her smile wasn't soo awkward. It was true, the Count had in fact taught her a thing or two about finance. But it was more than easy money that had brought her to taking that leap of faith, she was sure of that much.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"I did nothing like I said. In fact my Master - "

"Master?" The boy frowned. "You're not here alone?"

She swalloed the lump in her throat. Her heart was still racing and before long she would be sweating. No, no not good. She was better than this. A lot better.

"I'm an apprentice. But if I told you what for, I'd have to kill you."

The boy smiled again. Good, she hadn't totally ruined this yet. "Cocky, huh I like that a whole lot. By the way, my name's Jacob. Jacob Solo."

"Ah, Solo. A name I hear that is feared throughout the galaxy."

He shrugged. "Its alright. Now I imagine you have a name of your own?"

"Janna. Janna Skywalker."

Jacob's eyes grew wide. "Say, you're not related to that Jedi are you? The one my clan has been chasing for the past year?"

Janna frowned. Sure, leave it to her big brother to ruin her chances of a good life before tehy even got started. Why did they have to be related again? Oh why?

"Only by blood, nothing else. I should get going."

"Wait a sec."

She froze again. The worst was coming, she knew it. Everything would be all her fault.

"Yes?"

"You got a place to stay?"

"Actually we're - " Wait. What was she going to do? Ruin this even more? Her master had taught her to think for herself had he not? Was there a better opportunity than this? "No, in fact I don't."

"I'm a ways from home myself. Got a pretty nice room at a dirt cheap price. Its plenty big for two."

Janna's heart was racing out of control. He was talking to her. No one else.

"That sounds...tempting."

He smiled and put out his hand. He stroked her bare arm gently. A kind gentle touch, that was something that she washardly used to to say the least. And now there was this total stranger. She had taken a chance on him once before. Could she bring herself to do it again?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry, I know this chaper isn't super long. And I'm even sorrier it took me so long to get this next one posted. I'm curious as to what anyone thinks about a Janna romance/Solo backstory. I hope you enjoy :)_

He smiled and put out his hand. He stroked her bare arm gently. A kind gentle touch, that was something that she washardly used to to say the least. And now there was this total stranger. She had taken a chance on him once before. Could she bring herself to do it again?

Anakin flew down to the ER. He didn't even bother turning the lights as he went. He could pick out and conquer an enemy blindfolded. Literally, he could. He had taken an entire course on blind combat during his early years at the Temple. So, who was in danger today? For some reason he was sensing Caci, but why?

"Nothing special about her. Nothing at all really."

Thats when he heard the hum of a lit saber. He picked up his pace. No way was he going to let anyone crack down on this before he had fun. Anakin tore open the last door and flew into the middle of the scene.

"Stay back. Its not the way of the Jedi to kill, as it may be for some of us, but I'm not opposed to getting rid of any problems. Now what do you want?"

The bounty hunter hadn't lowered his blaster, but he hadn't done anything aggressive either. He was just standing there, kind of dazed it seemed.

"Don't worry Doctor, I've got this," Anakin said as he made a huge Force leap over to the creature.

"Anakin wait - "

Too late. Anakin came crashing down on their uninvited "visiot" and held him to the ground. "Now to see who our little friend is," he said. With almost no struggle he tore off the helmet and froze when the memories came flooding back as to who he was locking gazes with.

"Kitster?!"

"Ani?!"

"Hey, um...don't call me Kitster anymore."

"That's alright, don't call me Ani."

They stared at each other a few seconds more when something even stranger happened. They both broke out laughing. Anakin hopped off his older friend and helped him to his feet. "You've got to tell me next time you try these things Jesse! Another second longer and I'd ave taken your head clean off."

"How was I to know you'd be here? I didn't think you'd last very long as a Jedi."

Caci lowered her lightsaber but didn't yet feel comfortable enough to put it away. Was this some kind of new mindtrick they hadn't yet discovered? There were so many things that were wrong with this picture she just didn't know what.

"Would someone please tell me whats going on?"

"Oh yeah, Anakin I need you to introduce me to this fine example of a Jedi."

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine example? She's nothing better than I already am."

"She sure looks a lot better."

"Anakin! You tell me what's going on right now. Or-or I'll-I'll contact Master Kenobi and see what he has to say about all this. You and I both know it won't be good."

"Easy there blondie," Jesse said. "Its okay, were cool now."

Caci gaped and raised her lightsaber again. "You were just trying to kill me not ten minutes ago! Don't you dare try and tell me that - "

"Hey, its fine Caci. This joker couldn't have touched you even if he really tried." He turned back to Jesse and cocked his head. "This was the first kill the clan sent you on, isn't it?"

Jesse suddenly grew sober and his face darkened. "We have a lot to talk about actually."

"Ha! Likely tactic. Okay, Anakin I'll hold him off and you - hey!"

Anakin took her one moment of distraction and Force pulled her lightsaber from her grasp. "Let the man speak Case. It'll be alright, I promise."

She glared at Anakin something fierce for a long while before withdrawing and slumping against the wall. "Then talk" was all she said.

"Thanks, its all I need."

Anakin pulled up a few chairs around the table. Jesse discarded layers of his hunting gear before finally getting comfortable enough to take a seat. "Its been a long time since you left Tatoooine Ani-Ana_kin_. A really long time. Stuff changed."

Janna woke up to a host of unfamiliar feelings and smells. She blinked both her eyes before sitting up to rub them. When she saw where she was panic seized her very soul. "No, oh no where - "

"Shh, its alright." A hand reached across her forehead and pulled back a few strands of raven hair. She looked and saw a stranger who was no longer so strange to her. He smiled ran a hand through his own hair. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. I thought you shapeshifters were among the first to greet the rising sun."

"What did you do to me? What happened?"

"Don't you remember? Poor girl. Hmm, maybe this will refresh your memory."

He reached under the bed and pulled out something. He tossed the bag over to Janna and she quickly opened it.

"Of course...the fights."

"You sound disappointed. I wasn't the one you wanted to come home with?"

He laughed as he threw back the sheets and jumped out of bed. Janna saw standing there in the morning light for the first time. Her heart pounded faster again as she saw the scars racing down his sides. There was something so alluring in him, yet it was in more ways than one.

"No, no...I would hardly say that." A smile came to her face as she banished any and all thoughts of Dooku from her mind. "I couldn't say that at all...Jacob."


End file.
